


A Downed Angel

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Castiel, Love, M/M, Sickfic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never meant for Cas to find out how stupidly sentimental he could be - but when a sick Cas asks the hunter to sing to him, he sings the first thing that pops into his head, the same song he sang when he'd thought he'd lost him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Downed Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the request: "One of my favorite scenes is from season seven when Dean sings the Air Supply song in one of his moments where I believe he’s grieving Cas, and I kind of wonder what Castiel’s reaction would be if he found out Dean did that for him after they both become an official couple."

They’d been laying low in a motel somewhere in the middle of Montana doing research for a few days when it happened.  Castiel, temporarily zapped by Lucifer and without his powers, had curled up in the middle of one of the beds sleeping fitfully for the last few days sick with a fever.  While Sam and Gabriel hiked around town doing legwork and interrogating people, Dean stayed home with his downed angel researching and trying not to die f boredom.  At least, he thought sourly as Cas coughed behind him, the angel didn’t appear to be contagious - and sick Cas meant a lot of cuddling, which both agreed was worth Sam’s teasing remarks. 

He felt a tug at his elbow, looking over his shoulder from where he sat on the edge of the bed.  Castiel was awake for the first time that day, smiling blearily up at the hunter as if through a fog.

“Will you open the window please?  It feels stuffy in here.”  Cas asked, Dean getting up at once to do as he asked.  Gabriel and Sammy might tease him about it, but both found it secretly endearing the way that Dean had put himself at Cas’s beck and call as if nothing else mattered by the sick angel’s comfort.  After making Cas drink some water and taking his temperature, the hunter settled back down on the edge of the bed to keep working.

Absently, almost unthinkingly, he found himself humming along to ‘The Devil went down to Georgia’.  For a few moments no one said anything, Dean scanning pages of the book Sam had left him to go through as Cas rolled over behind him tugging at the blankets.

“That’s a dreadful song.”

Dean raised an eyebrow but stopped humming, rewarded a second later when Castile wrapped his arms around his waist, shifting to press his chest against the hunter’s back.  Dean set the book on the bedside table, smiling as Cas wiggled into his lap and curled into his warmth.

“Could you sing me something?”  Cas asked, Dean going pink when the angel looked up at him with those imploring blue puppy eyes he could never resist.  “C’mon, please?  Our brothers are out, it’s just us.  Please?”

“Alright fine, anything particular you want?” Cas shook his head, nuzzling his face into the crook of Dean’s neck.

“No, I just want to hear your voice.” Dean blinked, a slow smile spreading across his face.  It always astounded him, even months after finally telling Cas he loved him, that the angel could say things so sentimental as thought they were merely facts. 

_I’m lying alone with my head on the phone_   
_Thinking of you till it hurts_   
_I know you’re hurt too but what else can we do,_   
_tormented and torn apart_   
_I wish I could carry your smile in my heart_   
_For times when my life seems so low_   
_It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring_   
_When today doesn’t really know, doesn’t really know_

  
_I’m all out of love, I’m so lost without you_   
_I know you were right believing for so long_   
_I’m all out of love, what am I without you?_   
_I can’t be too late to say that I was so wrong_   
  
_I want you to come back and carry me home_   
_Away from these long lonely nights_   
_I’m reaching for you, are you feeling it too_   
_Does the feeling seem oh so right_   
_And what would you say if I called on you now_   
_And said that I can’t hold on_   
_There’s no easy way, it gets harder each day_   
_Please love me or I’ll be gone, I’ll be gone…_

“Hey, I think I know this song.”

Dean looked down at the angel in confusion, eyebrows knitting together.  On the whole, Castiel never understood any pop culture references, especially not music.  Sam had made it a mission to try and teach him about modern music, but as far as he knew, his brother hadn’t tried to teach him anything older than the 2000’s so far.

“I think I might have heard it before.”  Cas said slowly, pulling back to look Dean in the face.  “Have you ever sang this to me before?”

“No.”  Dean said quickly, Cas raising an eyebrow when the hunter looked away.  Taking his face between his hands Castiel forced his boyfriend to look at him, Dean’s face softening when the angel smiled reassuringly at him.  “I might have sang it once… you weren’t there, but I was thinking about you.”

“And I’ve always been in tune with your thoughts.”  He said softly, looking down when Dean nodded sadly.  “Was this when… when I was gone?”

“Yeah.  I missed you.”  When the finally met each other’s eyes again, Dean couldn’t help but chuckle as they both wiped tears away.  “We’re such wusses sometimes.”

“And there’s something wrong with that?”  Cas grinned, leaning in to press a kiss to the  curve of Dean’s jaw.  “I missed you too you know.”

Before Dean could say anything, the sound of the key sliding into their doorknob broke them apart, Sam rolling his eyes as he and Gabriel entered the room.

“Seriously, let the sick angel get some sleep.  You two can be all horny and romantic once he’s feeling better.”  Sam grinned, Gabriel laughing as Castiel turned red and slid off Dean’s lap and back under the covers.

As Dean reached for his book he couldn’t help but smile.  Behind him, Cas was already humming.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. That's part of the lyrics to the song 'All out of love' by Air Supply lol


End file.
